Errores en la intimidad
by USStardis11
Summary: No todo es perfecto y, si hablamos de relaciones entre un Señor del Tiempo y humana, la ecuación se complica aún más
1. Es un alienígena, no un humano

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

Notas: Este es un fic que narra todas esas ocasiones en las que el Doctor y Rose tuvieron sexo y este dejo mucho que desear. Errores y situaciones comunes que muchas veces nosotros los escritores de fanfics olvidamos cuando narramos alguna escena subida de tono.

Sin más dilación toca el turno a Nine y Rose.

Sumary: Cuando imaginamos una escena romántica entre Rose y el Doctor, siempre olvidamos que él es alienígena y que sus costumbres a la hora del sexo pueden ser diferentes.

Advertencias: probable dub—con, depende de cómo lo miren.

 **Es un alienígena, no un humano.**

Rose pensó aquello por enésima vez esa noche mientras el pecho desnudo, húmedo y frío del Doctor se deslizaba sinuosamente contra su espalda, mientras manos inseguras ocultaban ese hecho plantando caricias por toda su piel. La dura erección del Doctor se frotaba insistentemente contra sus glúteos y frescas gotas de líquido pre-seminal se unían a su propia humedad.

—¿Estas segura de esto, Rose?—preguntó el Doctor con tal vulnerabilidad en su tono que el corazón de Rose se deshizo sólo de escucharlo.

¿Estaba segura? Francamente ahora que habían dado el gran paso, no se sentía así, quizás era normal, para una chica del siglo XXI tener ciertas dudas, después de todo, no había precedente en su tiempo para tener sexo con un extraterrestre. Exceptuando ciertas películas, claro está.

No tenía derecho a dudar ahora, el Doctor había respondido amablemente todas las preguntas que habían pasado por su mente mientras se desvestían el uno al otro. No había ninguna enfermedad ni embarazo por el cual preocuparse, y aún así, el Doctor se había asegurado de darle una inyección de los más potentes y futuristas anticonceptivos, sólo para estar seguros. Había sido un bajón en la, ya de por si, delicada pasión del momento, sin embargo el Doctor se las había arreglado para reencender la llama. El Doctor estaba esforzándose tanto, tanto para que todo saliera bien, que a Rose le rompía el corazón pensar siquiera en decir la verdad. Estaba aterrada. Si, podía aceptar que una vez que hicieran el amor ella estaría atada a él para siempre, y él a ella. Los Señores del Tiempo no eran una especie apta para el sexo de una noche. Ella le amaba y no podía siquiera pensar en alejarse de su lado.

—¿Rose?— el Doctor apartó suavemente algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Rose y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. Rose dio un respingo involuntario—. No tiene sentido mentir, puedo oler tu miedo, tu excitación, Rose, mis sentidos sobrepasan con creces a los tuyos. Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Rose suspiró, quizás podía decir la verdad a medias, aquella que sólo tenía que ver con ella y sus inseguridades.

—Tienes 900 años. Eso es un infierno de espectativas por llenar.

—Rose, mi experiencia en esto es inferior a tuya—el Doctor gruñó levemente ante la idea de otro varón usando a Rose antes que él, no era ningún prejuicio, era su biología tomando las riendas.

—Entonces, supongo que podemos seguir adelante—Rose sonrió y dio vuelta en los brazos del Doctor, sellando sus labios en un beso húmedo y desesperado. El gallifreyano respondió con entusiasmo, sus manos reiniciaron su antiguo trabajo, dar placer a Rose, llenarla de las suficientes endorfinas como para que no sintiera lo que inevitablemente vendría a continuación.

Rose gimió en su boca cuando sus dedos encontraron la pequeña unión de nervios entre sus piernas. Gritó, cuando dos dedos ingresaron en su interior, bombeando sin compasión hasta dejarla en el borde mismo del orgasmo.

—Doctor...

—Rose, ya no puedo detenerme, lo siento.

Atormentados ojos azules hicieron contacto con aterrados y amorosos ojos color whisky. No pudiendo soportar el permitir que Rose le mirara cara a cara cuando se convirtiera en un monstruo llevado por sus instintos más carnales, el Doctor giró de nuevo a la joven humana, metió una de sus piernas entre las de ella y separó su centro para él.

Rose dio un grito de sorpresa, el frescor del cuarto acarició su ardiente entrada como preludio del toque más frío del miembro del Doctor. No estaba del todo lista físicamente, los nervios y la inseguridad jugaron en su contra durante todo el juego previo, pero eso debía bastar, al menos, por esa primera vez.

—Rose, lo siento.

—Te amo—respondió Rose mirando fijamente el regenerador dérmico que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente.

Suaves labios hicieron contacto con la piel de su clavícula, dejando un camino húmedo y tortuoso casi al mismo tiempo que el Doctor la penetraba. La respiración de Rose se aceleró, esperando lo inevitable. Con un ultimo empuje de caderas el Doctor se enterró en su interior, y, con un ultimo beso a la base izquierda de su cuello, enterró sus dientes con fiereza en la suave carne dispuesta y libremente entregada para él.

La almohada disimuló perfectamente el grito de dolor y pasión de Rose. A su espalda, el Doctor dejaba escapar suaves gemidos de satisfacción, animado por las hormonas que detectaban sus sensibles papilas gustativas en la sangre de su legítima pareja. Sus caderas se movían libremente ahora, sus brazos rodearon el torso de Rose y la apretaron aún más contra su pecho. Una de sus manos subió hasta la sien de Rose, acariciando en círculos el punto de contacto. Rose maulló de placer, pero no pudo evitar el luchar contra el férreo agarre del Doctor. Sus dientes rompían más su piel a cada embestida, la sangre escapaba suavemente por los espacios libres que dejaban sus labios. Un rugido, casi animal, de advertencia detuvo sus sacudidas. No quería hacérselo más difícil al Doctor, debía controlar sus instintos de lucha o huida, necesitaba concentrarse en el placer y en el sentimiento, si había entendido bien al Doctor, una vez que el vínculo psíquico estuviera en pie, él lo vería todo, lo sentiría todo.

Debía tratar de ahorrarle el disgusto. El Doctor no se merecía eso. Rose giró sus caderas, tratando de habituarse al ritmo del Señor del Tiempo, y se vio recompensada con un gemido gutural, el Doctor dejó ir la piel de su cuello y besó con increíble cariño todo lo que podía alcanzar del rostro de Rose.

—Déjame entrar—rogó presionando con más insistencia sus dedos contra la sudorosa sien de la humana.

—Puedes hacerlo, mi Doctor—accedió Rose entre jadeos.

Pronto la conexión psíquica estuvo completa, la mente de Rose se vio bombardeada por imágenes de planetas y nebulosas distantes, de un sentimiento de culpa tan avasallador que le hacía desear arrancarse el corazón, y de amor, un amor tan poderoso que la hacía rendirse completamente a los brazos del hombre que la amaba. Era el Doctor, un ser tan complejo que su mente estaba luchando por encontrarle un significado más terrenal.

"Déjate ir, Rose, será más sencillo"

Rose asintió, lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y su cuerpo gritaba por liberación. En lo profundo de su mente, su antigua preocupación afloró, si el Doctor estaba dentro, entonces conocería todas sus dudas anteriores. Había fallado al protegerlo. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios.

—Shhh, Rose, mi Rose, mi valiente Rose.

La devoción en aquellas palabras era todo lo que faltaba, Rose se dejó llevar por la energía de un orgasmo compartido que provocó el mismísimo big—bang en su interior. Estrellas nacieron y murieron detrás de sus ojos, sus músculos ardieron y vibraron en un éxtasis absoluto de placer y sus cuerdas vocales perdieron la fuerza para expresar tanto en tan poco tiempo. Casi no fue consciente del Doctor girando sobre ella, apenas tuvo tiempo de girar la cabeza para no ser sofocada por la la almohada y su peso. Sus manos apretaron el relleno de la almohada y ese fue su último recuerdo consciente antes de rendirse a la oleada de placer sin fin.

Cuando Rose finalmente volvió a sus sentidos, el Doctor la miraba preocupado y lleno de culpa desde el otro lado de la cama. Expresión que borró de un plumazo la tonta sonrisa post—orgásmica de la humana.

—Estas herida—susurró asqueado—. Tenias dudas, dudas muy serias—comentó con severidad—.No debiste... No debiste ocultarlas de mi.

—Doctor...—Rose frunció el entrecejo, no era esto lo que esperaba luego de toda la acción, aunque si era sincera, era lo más probable dado el vínculo psíquico de ambos.

—Quedará una marca—advirtió el Doctor ignorando el tono de Rose. Sus dedos trazaron ligeramente la mordida—. Puedo borrarla con el regenerador dérmico, tu piel no sanará como la de una Señora del Tiempo, no quedará mi marca sobre ti, Rose, es lo único que puedo... que puedo ofrecerte luego de esto. Lo más humano que puedo darte—el Doctor apartó su mano como si la piel de Rose quemara y abrazó sus rodillas, su expresión era de total devastación y de culpa.

—Estoy bien—dijo Rose posando una mano sobre el antebrazo del Doctor—. Y si, tenía dudas, no pudo evitarlo, era mi primera vez con un alienígena—sonrió sacando la lengua—.Lo que quiero decir es que, fue fantástico y que quiero conservarla—afirmó con convicción. El Doctor la miró incrédulo, mas sin embargo se permitió el inicio de una triste sonrisa.

—Será una terrible cicatriz—confesó.

—Quiero llevarla, como una Señora del Tiempo, quiero darte eso, al menos. Me dijiste que en tu planeta esa es la costumbre, una marca casi invisible al ojo humano, pero no para los de tu especie. Lo veo como el tatuarse el nombre de tu pareja en la Tierra, es algo similar.

El Doctor bufó y rodó los ojos ante lo mundano del símil.

—Si uso el regenerador dérmico, la herida sanará y no quedará marca alguna, aunque con el uso repetido del dispositivo, sobre el mismo tipo de herida, puede ser que se forme algo similar a una cicatriz de vínculo, pero, Rose... ¿De verdad quieres repetir la experiencia—preguntó inseguro, bajando las rodillas para tomar una postura más relajada sobre la cama.

—No me molestaría—admitió Rose, quien, ahora estaba más que segura de repetir la experiencia, en ese preciso instante sus miedos se veían estúpidos y sin sentido.

—Puedo ser un poco más humano—ofreció el Doctor

—Quiero verte, quiero que sea cara a cara nuestra próxima vez—pidió Rose moviéndose con cierta rigidez hasta lograr sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo del Doctor.

—¿Tan pronto?—inquirió el gallifreyano alzando una ceja. Sus manos sin embargo, rodearon las caderas de Rose.

—¿Que? ¿Esos 900 años pesan sobre ti?

—Pequeña atrevida... Primero debemos arreglar ese delicado tejido humano—susurró el Doctor en el oído de Rose—.Luego, podemos pensar en una segunda ronda—Rose dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa cuando, con facilidad, el Doctor los había girado a ambos, quedando el encima de ella. Distraída con los largos y estilizados músculos tensos bajo su piel, Rose tardó en dar una respuesta atrevida.

—Sabía que tenías un fetiche con jugar al doctor.

—¡Ey!

Proximamente...

Tenth/Rose: Pantalones húmedos.

N/A:Todos mis fics se borraron cuando sin querer mate mi celular, así que la actualización de Segunda Oportunidad tardará un poco más, lo siento.


	2. Pantalones húmedos

Disclaimer: Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

Notas: Este es un fic que narra todas esas ocasiones en las que el Doctor y Rose tuvieron sexo y este dejo mucho que desear. Errores y situaciones comunes que muchas veces nosotros los escritores de fanfics olvidamos cuando narramos alguna escena subida de tono.

Sin más dilación toca el turno a Tenth y Rose.

Sumary: Creemos que el Doctor es el hombre perfecto en cuanto a sexo se refiere, disfrutamos de narrar hermosos momentos donde él y Rose culminan juntos, pero, ¿Y si no es así?

Advertencias: Ninguna

 **Pantalones húmedos**

El Doctor no cabía en si de gozo, finalmente, tras semanas de dudas, Rose le había permitido regresar a la habitación que compartían, su habitación, lugar al que él mismo se había negado a regresar si Rose no estaba en el. No la culpaba, era su mente humana la que estaba jugando en su contra, tratando de sobreponerse a la pena y el duelo, superando el sentimiento de culpa debido a un engaño que ella sentía estaba llevando a cabo contra su antiguo Doctor.

La psicología humana era brillante, si, pero no cuando jugaba en contra de sus deseos. ¡Y como deseaba a Rose! Su nuevo cuerpo gritaba por su primera experiencia, ¿Su lengua sensible sentiría sabores diferentes en la piel de Rose? ¿Y sus dedos? ¿Los gemidos se escucharían distinto? ¿Sería él más vocal ahora?

—¿Doctor, qué sucede?—inquirió Rose jalando de su mano por enésima vez hacia la cama—.Si no estas seguro de esto está bien, puedo esperar.

Tan compasiva y comprensiva, su brillante Rose, no, estaba más que listo, y así se lo hizo saber tomándola por sorpresa en un abrazo fuerte y amoroso.

—Estoy más que listo—admitió, frotando su erección contra el vientre de Rose. Su nariz acarició el cuello de la joven, rozando la casi imperceptible cicatriz del vínculo. la sensación de posesión y deseo aumento exponencialmente, obligándole a gruñir y morder levemente la piel marcada.

—Ya lo siento—rió Rose moviendo sus caderas—¿No crees que deberíamos darle uso a la cama?

—Si, cama, molto bene, cama, con colchón, sábanas y almohadas—el Doctor alzó a Rose y juntos cayeron sobre el suave colchón—.Resortes nuevos—sonrió ante la risa contagiosa de su humana.

—Así que la TARDIS también esta detrás de esto.

—Por supuesto, ella es feliz si yo soy feliz, y justo ahora no hay ser en todo el tempo y el espacio que no esté más feliz que yo—el Doctor puntualizó sus palabras besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta—.Rose, mucha ropa—protestó.

—Para tener 900 años te comportas como un adolescente de 16—rió Rose cruzando los brazos frente a su cuerpo para quitarse el jersey. No pudo contener la risa ante los ojos desorbitados que parecían pegados con pegamento a sus senos, había sido una buena idea dejar su sujetador en su habitación— ¿Nuevos nuevos ojos?—inquirió.

—Y lengua—gimió el Doctor inclinándose para lamer el escote de Rose. Sus papilas gustativas explotaron ante los nuevos sabores que era capaz de distinguir, las hormonas en el sudor de Rose, el jabón de vainilla que había usado en la mañana, incluso la pequeña gota de sirope de banana que había caído ahí durante el desayuno.

Rose se dejó caer hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda de placer. La habilidosa lengua del Doctor no paraba de explorar sus senos, sus dedos no paraban de acariciarlos y masajearlos, y su erección no paraba de frotarse contra su, ahora necesitado y ardiente, centro.

—Doctor—gimoteó cuando la velocidad en sus embestidas varió.

—Rose, mi Rose, mi deliciosa Rose—jadeó el Doctor como respuesta.

Algo hizo "click" en el cerebro nublado y fogoso de Rose, nuevo cuerpo significaba Doctor virgen, y un hombre virgen es más susceptible a...

—Rooose—ronroneó el Doctor buscando la marca en su clavícula, sus caderas parecían tener vida propia, y las de Rose no se quedaban atrás, no podía evitar el frotarse contra él, no cuando sentía un suave orgasmo acercarse a ella.

"Oh Dios mío, he vuelto a mi adolescencia", pensó Rose en cuanto el Doctor mordió con fuerza, pero con más gentileza que su antiguo Doctor, su cuello. El miembro del gallifreyano pulsaba y poco hizo la fina tela de sus pantalones de mil rayas para detener la humedad que empezaba a colarse.

Gimoteos, jadeos y ronroneos escapaba del Doctor, el vinculo brillaba tenuemente con su excitación, pero no era suficiente para empujara Rose sobre el precipicio, y su propia excitación empezaba a decaer para ser reemplazada con cariño hacia el Señor del Tiempo que ahora respiraba entrecortadamente contra su manos fueron hasta la cabeza de su amante para dejar suaves caricias tranquilizadoras.

—Oh, oh no, Rose—siseó en cuanto pudo formar una frase coherente. Rose continuó acariciando su pelo y nuca, despeinándolo aún más.

—Esta bien.

—Tu no, tu no, oh, Rose—el Doctor se separó de Rose para sentarse con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Fulminó con la mirada su entrepierna húmeda y pegajosa, Rose rió suavemente al verlo dar esa expresión a su pene, como si fuera un dictador malvado o un esclavista cruel. La cabeza del Doctor se alzó de golpe y su expresión se convirtió en una de vergüenza y pena, puras.

—Doctor, esta bien.

—No lo está, no, tu no, y yo... Los Señores del Tiempo no tenemos eyaculaciones precoces. Ni siquiera un adolescente de 90 años puede avergonzarse de esta manera—sin poderlo evitar, sus ojos bajaron del rostro de Rose a sus senos. Su miembro empezó a endurecerse de nuevo—.¡Detente!—explotó, mirando su entrepierna. Rose dio un brinco de sorpresa—.No me sorprendería si no vuelves a ver la luz de la TARDIS en esta regeneración—rugió.

—Entonces, estaría muy decepcionada—murmuró Rose deslizándose sobre las sábanas hasta quedar frente a frente con el Doctor—.Tu problema tiene solución.

—¿Cuál? ¿Algún estúpido libro humano? Soy un Señor del Tiempo, no necesito consejos de estúpidos y cachondos simios que se la dan de grandes y entendidos escritores.

Rose retrocedió, había dolor en su mirada, el Doctor lo notó enseguida y separó los labios para disculparse. Sin embargo se detuvo al ver la luz de la fiereza típica de Rose inundar sus ojos.

—Supongo que tenías razón, "eso" no volverá a ver la luz de la TARDIS, ni del Sol ni de nada, no si estoy cerca—y con esas palabras Rose bajó de la cama, buscó su jersey y enfiló hacia su habitación.

La TARDIS gruñó en la mente del Doctor, regañándole por su rudeza e instándolo a ir tras Rose para disculparse.

—No creo que desee verme, vieja amiga. No ahora, al menos—el Doctor enterró la cabeza entre sus rodillas, completamente derrotado.

Proximamente...

Tantra.


	3. Tantra

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who no me pertenece, es de la BBC y de Satán (alias Moffat) sólo tomo a los personajes y juego con ellos.

 **Notas:** Este es un fic que narra todas esas ocasiones en las que el Doctor y Rose tuvieron sexo y este dejo mucho que desear. Errores y situaciones comunes que muchas veces nosotros los escritores de fanfics olvidamos cuando narramos alguna escena subida de tono.

Sin más dilación toca el turno de nuevo a Tenth y a Rose.

Sumary: A veces el Doctor es demasiado, obsesivo y perfeccionista en su hambre de conocimiento.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

 **Tantra**

El Doctor paseaba frente a la puerta de Rose, después del desastroso primer encuentro no había vuelto a cruzarse con ella. No por miedo a su enfado, no, sencillamente se encontraba inmerso en la biblioteca, leyendo aquellos libros escritos por "necesitados simios". Y lo admitiría ante Rose si hacía falta para ganar su perdón.

—¿Qué quieres?—el Doctor saltó en su sitio al ver salir a Rose de su habitación—.Llevas ahí parado más de cinco minutos—señaló.

—Esto, Rose, verás, sobre la otra vez, yo—el Doctor aflojó un poco su corbata, ¿Por qué era tan difícil explicarse?—. Esto, leí algunos libros y realicé algunas prácticas, creo que, que he solucionado el problema. Ustedes los humanos son brillantes.

Rose sonrió con suficiencia y se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta, un brillo maligno y lujurioso llenó su mirada. El Doctor tragó saliva y decidió continuar:

—Y pensaba que, ya que los resultados de mi investigación fueron tan satisfactorios, que... ¿Podríamos intentarlo de nuevo? —rascó su oreja con inseguridad al ver a Rose morderse el labio. Quizás ese no era el acercamiento más adecuado, las féminas humanas disfrutaban de un poco de cortejo, no de una conversación sobre los procedimientos científicos realizados—.Lo siento, lo siento, olvidaba que los humanos siguen ciertos rituales—el ceño de Rose frunció—.Quiero decir, no está mal, está muy bien. Puedo honrarlos, podemos ir a ese lindo restaurante en la Luna perdida de Posh que tanto te gustó y cenar, si, y luego bailar, se que te gusta bailar.

—Oh, por Dios bendito—espetó Rose antes de tomar al Doctor por la corbata y halarlo dentro de su cuarto, deseo y frustración luchaban por un espacio en su interior— ¿Por qué simplemente...no guardas...silencio...y haces una demostración...de campo...de lo que aprendiste..con los libros escritos...por necesitados y...lujuriosos—simios?—a cada pausa Rose fue desvistiendo a un atónito Doctor. Ninguna emoción había ganado, se habían mezclado, convirtiéndola en un ser lleno de desesperación y pasión desenfrenada—.Y olvida todo lo que crees sabes sobre humanos, en algunas áreas, es mejor confiar en mi—y con esa última frase Rose empujó al Doctor sobre la cama y montó sobre sus caderas.

—Rooose, eso, eso—Rose sonrió al ver al Doctor tan falto de palabras. Se tomó un momento para disfrutar de su nuevo cuerpo desnudo. Definitivamente era muy delgado, pero definido, algo de vello decoraba su pecho y su ombligo, para bajar hasta lo que aún ocultaba su ropa interior azul TARDIS. Algunas pecas decoraban su blanca piel, y sus costillas se marcaban ligeramente ante su respiración laboriosa—¿Todo en orden?—preguntó inseguro y avergonzado. Miró a Rose a los ojos buscando reconocimiento, comprensión, aceptación, sin embargo, Rose los encontró primero.

—Te amo—confesó Rose antes de encerrarlo entre sus brazos y buscar sus labios con frenesí. Su Doctor, era su Doctor. Algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y rodaron hasta sus labios. El Doctor saboreó ligeramente el líquido salino, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, todo lo contrario. Sonriendo levemente dio vuelta a la situación, Rose ahora descansaba debajo de él.

—Rose, está bien, no llores—pidió secando sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Eres tu—afirmó Rose acariciando levemente su pecho con la punta de los dedos.

—Siempre lo fui. Y ahora, necesito comprobar que sigues siendo tu—tironeó juguetonamente la camisa del pijama de Rose.

—Lo soy—sonrió Rose alzando los brazos para que el Doctor retirara la odiosa camisa. Sus shorts siguieron el mismo destino, y su ropa interior, lo que el Doctor hizo con su ropa interior no podía siquiera describirse. ¿Por qué la excitaba tanto el verlo olfatear su centro con curiosidad y ardor? Oh no, su lengua, su lengua estaba...oh.

—Sabes aún mejor de lo que recuerdo—gruñó el Doctor entre sus piernas.—Muchísimo mejor.

Suaves lamidas se intercalaban con mordiscos suaves sobre sus labios, su lengua recorría su interior con confianza y conocimiento, pero con nueva curiosidad. Sus dedos eran más largos, alcanzaban lugares mucho más profundos, y sensibles. Su Doctor la estaba llevando por una espiral llena de espaldas arqueadas, colchones arañados y sábanas enredadas.

—Mi Rose—el susurro ronco en su oreja le señaló que era el momento, el vínculo mental brillaba de forma cegadora en su mente, el Doctor apenas se estaba conteniendo, le brindaba esa pequeña concesión de tiempo y por eso, ella estaba agradecida.

—Mi Doctor.

Lentamente, el Doctor se abrió paso en su interior, sus dientes rompieron la piel de su cuello y sus dedos aferraron sus sienes con avidez, con locura. El tiempo se volvió eterno, un vórtice de placer y orgasmos sin igual rodeó a la pareja.

 _"Ahora si me has arruinado para otros hombres"_ bromeó Rose en cuanto tuvo un respiro. Craso error, un gruñido sordo nacido de lo más profundo del pecho de su amante fue la única advertencia que recibió para prepararse para lo que estaba por venir.

Embestidas rápidas y fuertes que la dejaban deseando más, una nueva mordida ligeramente más dolorosa que la anterior sobre la abusada piel de su cuello, sudor y gemidos entremezclados durante una mezcla única y eterna. Rose había perdido la cuenta de sus orgasmos, no que contarlos fuera habitual, su Doctor solía tener una resistencia admirable, pero su nuevo Doctor, oh, su nuevo Doctor estaba venciendo su propia marca, Rose no era de las que se rendían fácilmente en el sexo, nunca le había pasado, (ni había conocido una mujer a la que le ocurriese) pero ahora, oh, ahora no podía evitarlo.

Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba escapando a los reinos de Morfeo sin su permiso.

 _"¿Rose?"_ inquirió el Doctor al no sentir la presencia de Rose en su mente, ¡Sólo se había despistado unos segundos! los suficientes para controlar su cuerpo tal como enseñaba el tantra, ¿Acaso había fallado de nuevo? ¿Rose estaría esperando a los pies de la cama para echarle de su habitación? Nervioso abrió los ojos para encontrarse algo mucho más aterrador.

Rose yacía, completamente inmóvil debajo de él. Su respiración era lenta y estable, comprobó el Doctor con un nudo en el estómago, sólo estaba profundamente dormida.

—No, no no no, ¿Qué ocurre?—con rapidez se separó de Rose y palmeó su mejilla con suavidad. No pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver la marca sanguinolenta sobre su cuello, ¿Había sido tan brutal?

—¿Mmm?—Rose abrió los ojos y parpadeó lentamente, su cerebro luchaba por ubicarse.

—Esa es mi Rose—celebró el Doctor buscando en la mesa de noche algo de gasa para detener el sangrado.

—Lo siento—murmuró Rose con timidez. Podía sentir, en su cuerpo, y ver, las pruebas. El Doctor no había terminado.

—¿Sentir? Rose, no es tu culpa, no has hecho nada malo—el Doctor limpió con cuidado la sangre y presionó la herida ligeramente—.Lo siento, sólo unos segundos hasta que deje de sangrar—explicó al ver la mueca de Rose.

—Tu no, tu no acabaste—apuntó Rose esquivando los ojos inquisitivos del Doctor. En toda su vida no había experimentado nada igual, el no ser capaz de complacer a su amante era algo nuevo para ella.

—¿Qué? —el Doctor alzó una ceja y miró su entrepierna con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, soy tan humana—bufó Rose dolida, ¿Acaso no sería suficiente para su nuevo Doctor?

—Eres perfectamente humana, Rose—protestó el Doctor al sentir la autocompasión de Rose en el vínculo.

—Lo se. No es como si pudiera escapar de ello—masculló Rose molesta consigo misma.

—Rose. No necesitas escapar de nada, y para tu información, si acabé.

—No intentes engañarme—sorbió Rose por la nariz, que vergüenza.

—No lo hago, es la verdad, es una práctica humana. En el tantra se enseña al hombre a tener orgasmos sin eyacular, preservando el semen para aumentar su cantidad. Mejora la resistencia, y la capacidad de complacer a la pareja—tocó con el dedo la nariz de Rose.—Y tu, te ves bastante complacida.

Rose enrojeció profusamente.

—Aunque debo admitir, mezclar el tantra con mi fisiología única no fue una buena idea, creo que la intensidad de nuestra relación se salió de proporción—con cuidado el Doctor apartó la gasa y besó con suavidad la herida.

—Estuvo excelente—admitió Rose luchando contra la pesadez de sus párpados.

—Ve a dormir, Rose. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes, y, si quieres, podremos intentarlo nuevamente.

—Me encantaría—aceptó Rose abrazando al Doctor.


	4. Resbalón en el baño

Resbalón en el baño

Era el amanecer de un nuevo día. Un insistente rayo de sol artificial caía sobre el rostro de Rose, despertándola de un agradable sueño, uno donde había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida de manos del Doctor. Este, descansaba plácidamente bajo ella, con brazos y piernas rodeándola firmemente.

Rose acarició con la nariz el pecho del Doctor, el ligero vello le hacía cosquillas y era muy suave, podía recordar cómo se sentía contra su pecho mientras él se movía sobre ella. Suave, húmedo, vibrando por gemidos y gritos ahogados de placer.

Rose deslizó su pierna lentamente entre las del Doctor, buscaba un gran tesoro que despertar. O quizás no, el objeto de su búsqueda se sentía firme, caliente y vibrante contra su curioso pie.

Con fina delicadeza Rose deslizo su pie a lo largo de la erección del Doctor, siendo recompensada con un largo gemido.

—Oh, Rose, pequeña insaciable—murmuró adormilado. Una mano traviesa recorrió la espalda de Rose hasta llegar al inicio de sus nalgas.

Rose sonrió traviesa, recordaba muy bien la noche anterior. Se había ido a dormir leyendo un libro que había salido unos años en su futuro. El tema era el BDSM y había estado bastante excitada, aún si la redacción y la historia dejaban mucho que desear.

En plena faena la había encontrado el Doctor, una mano sostenía el libro mientras la otra paseaba lánguidamente por sobre la mancha húmeda en su ropa interior.

El gallifreyano le había dirigido una sonrisa atrevida y había gateado desde los pies de la cama hacia donde estaba Rose. Sacó la mano de su ropa interior y lamió sus dedos con avidez.

Pero, como toda actividad con el Doctor, este se distrajo rápidamente. ¿La razón? el libro.

Rose juraría a futuro que su sermón sobre el verdadero BDSM no la había excitado en lo más mínimo, pero, ¿Cómo no excitarse al oírle prometer visitas a planetas de placer, planetas específicos para cada fetiche y práctica? Solo la amenaza de quemar el libro en el centro de la TARDIS trajo a Rose de vuelta de sus ensoñaciones.

—No, apenas estoy empezando a leerlo—gruñó.

—Señorita Tyler, me temo que debo enseñarle muchas cosas—amenazó el Doctor con voz baja y sedosa.

Y aquello fue el preludio de una noche de pasión que Rose planeaba continuar. Al menos, hasta que el Doctor rozó levemente una marca de la fusta que habían probado.

Rose siseó y el Doctor frunció el ceño preocupado. La culpa empezaba a ensombrecer su semblante.

—No te atrevas—rugió Rose—.Yo lo pedí, yo lo acepté, no te atrevas a culparte. Lo disfrute mucho.

Aquello eliminó la sombra de culpabilidad, más no la preocupación.

—Deja que me encargue de ti—pidió el gallifreyano con ojos imposiblemente grandes.

Rose acarició el pecho del Doctor con su mejilla.

—Solo si prometes hacerlo interesante.

—Lo será—prometió deslizándose libre de los brazos de Rose—.No te muevas, te encantará lo que haré.

El Doctor abandonó la cama en toda su gloriosa desnudez. Rose canturreó para si al ver tan glorioso cuerpo estirarse y desplazarse por su habitación sin ningún tapujo. La piel blanca surcada de tiernas pecas se tensaba ante el trabajo de músculos que si bien no lucían demasiado marcados, ocultaban una fortaleza inusitada y tenían el tacto y la firmeza justa para Rose. La joven sonrió y llevó su mano a su centro, quizás tendría tiempo para un rapidín.

El Doctor programó la ducha para liberar una mezcla calmante y curativa de líquidos de hierbas medicinales, siempre cuidadoso dejó al alcance de ambos toallas y sus albornoces, aunque dudaba los fueran a necesitar. Al regresar a la habitación encontró a Rose concentrada en brindarse placer. Aquellos ojos color whisky le observaban oscurecidos de deseo.

—Chica mala, ¿No podías esperar unos segundos? Bueno, minutos, pero tampoco fueron demasiados, ¿O si? Claro, la excitación humana es...

—Doctor—gimió Rose a medio camino entre la exasperación y el deseo.

Fue todo el aliciente que el Doctor pudo haber necesitado. En cuestión de segundos alzó a Rose entre sus brazos, sus labios atrapados en un beso donde dos lenguas luchaban por dominancia.

La acción se trasladó al baño, donde el Doctor dejó a Rose sobre sus pies. La ducha empezó a soltar finos chorros de agua aromatizada con hierbas curativas. Rose gimió de placer al sentir el suave hormigueo curativo sobre la piel irritada.

El gemido de Rose reverberó en la boca del Doctor quien, no soportando la tensión en su erección levantó a rose sujetándola por los muslos. La joven, rodeo la estrecha cintura del Señor del Tiempo para dejar sus centros uno cerca del otro, irradiando calor y necesidad.

No necesitaban más juego previo, la mera presencia excitada de ambos era suficiente para llevar al otro al placer más intenso, al deseo más insoportable.

Con un grito de placer ambos se unieron de golpe. La espalda de Rose hizo contacto con la fría pared de la ducha, enviando una corriente de placer a sus ya excitados nervios. La boca del Doctor había liberado la suya y ahora se concentraba en dejar marcas y mordidas a lo largo de su clavícula y cuello.

Ambas caderas chocaban rítmicamente, el sonido de piel contra piel era casi obsceno y les llevaba a incrementar la velocidad, a subir a la cima del placer conjunto.

Rose rodeaba con fuerza el resbaloso cuello del Doctor. Sus brazos resbalaban por sobre la piel suave y lubricada por la mezcla de productos medicinales y agua. Con un gruñido alzó una mano para sujetarse de la pared.

Con la mala suerte que la colocó sobre el porta jabón. Un porta jabón lleno de una pastilla completamente nueva de alguna especie de jabón extraterrestre que dejaba su piel suave como la de un bebé. Un jabón terriblemente resbaloso que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

El Doctor trató de sujetarse mejor al suelo, pero el piso estaba resbaloso, el peso de Rose le llevó hacia un lado.

¡Crack!.

Su cabeza punzaba, su nariz detectaba el pegajoso aroma de la sangre, sobre su cuerpo aún caí agua tibia.

— ¿Rose? Oh Rose. Lo siento, lo siento tanto—una borrosa mata de cabello aplastado por el agua nublo la ya de por si escasa vista de la humana.

Un quejido fue la respuesta de Rose.

—No te duermas, Rose, no te atrevas a dormir.

Como si no fuera su cuerpo el que lo percibiera, Rose sintió como la ducha cesó su lluvia incesante, como dedos expertos tanteaban su cuello en busca de anormalidades, escuchó el susurro del destornillador sónico y el calor sobre la herida de su cabeza, pronto el olor de la sangre dejó de llegar a su nariz. El Doctor enjuagó suavemente el cabello de Rose y envolvió su cuerpo en una toalla.

Unos minutos pasaron, Rose aún luchaba contra la inconsciencia. Escuchó más que sintió, su cuerpo siendo acostado sobre las suaves sábanas de la enfermería. Lo sabía por el fuerte aroma a desinfectante, a "limpieza".

—Lo siento—susurró el Doctor presionando un objeto redondeado contra el cuello de Rose. La joven hizo una mueca al sentir el frío chorro de medicamento ingresar a su cuerpo.

El dolor punzante en su cabeza y la confusión desaparecieron lentamente, más no así el cansancio. Rose sintió la mano del Doctor en su cabello, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo.

—No fue tu culpa. La próxima vez lo intentamos en la tina—balbuceó.

El Doctor dejó salir una carcajada amarga. Rose se prometió borrar la que sin duda era una expresión de odio extremo hacia sí mismo en cuanto despertara. Si. Le convencería en cuanto despertara.

N/A: ¡Estoy de vuelta! Un nuevo capítulo para amenizar la espera a quienes siguen otros de mis fics. Pronto los actualizaré.

Tengo excusa, estoy trabajando como redactora freelance y eso consume mi tiempo. También estoy planeando dedicarme a escribir algo propio. Si desean apoyarme pueden seguir mi pagina en Facebook: Fullredactor. En ella publico algunos de los artículos que eacribo para ciertas páginas y planeo colgar en ella sorpresas de mi nuevo trabajo creativo. Si tienen página web, con gusto puedo colaborar con algún texto para ella.


End file.
